Nuestra Historia
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Solo tengo que decir que si aman el KrisAnna. Están el lugar correcto. Rating T, es solo por seguridad, no estoy segura hasta donde me lleve mi imaginación. x3


Frozen no me pertenece si no a Disney, mas que estas locuras son completamente mías al igual que algún personaje que se me ocurra.

**Bien esta es una recompensa por lo que pasara en "El príncipe de Arendelle".**

**Aquí abra una serie de historias, que no tendrán gran relación entre si, son capítulos independiente, **

**todos solo se sentaran en la relación de Kristoff y Anna.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Odio profundamente a Hans a si que no esperen nada bueno de el en alguna de mis fic's.**

**-Por obvio odio el HanEsla, HanAnna.**

**-No es que odie el ElsaAnna, pero el único amor entre ellas es el fraternal y no me agrada imaginarlas de otra forma.**

**-Tal ves haya uno que otro cameo.**

_Bien espero que sean de su agrado. x3_

_Sin mas disfruten de la lectura. _

* * *

"_**Ya Es Oficial"**_

-¿Qué tal me veo?-La chica de las dos trencitas se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, se podía notar su nerviosismos, Elsa solo intentaba contener su risa al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-Uuu será mejor que lo dejemos para después creo que…-La pobre estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso.

Elsa se levantó, de la cama donde estaba sentada, se acercó hasta su hermana, tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a detenerse y que la mirara a los ojo, firme en cada palabra que le decía.

-Escucha bien Anna, ya lo han pospuesto muchas veces y lo he comprendido, pero ahora no se escaparan…

-Elsa es necesario?...-Interrumpiendo a su querida hermana, mirándola suplicante, haciendo un pucherito con el que siempre la rubia terminaba cediendo.

Dudo un poco, era difícil decir no ante esa carita, pero esta vez no cedería por nada-No Anna, eso hoy no funcionara, y si es que realmente van en serio tiene que pedir formalmente, mi per…

-No por favor, ya lo conoces… ¿es necesario?, ¿no puedes solo por mi omitir todas esas formalidades, protocolos?-Su mirada era enternecedora.

Elsa se quedó mirando, por unos segundos a su hermana, estuvo a punto de ceder, si no fuera por que tocaron la puerta. La mayor de las hermana decidió ir a abrir la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a un hombre ya un poco mayor regordete, a si era su fiel mayordomo y asesor Kai.

-Majestad, el joven Bjorgman ha llegado…-Al terminar de hablar hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias Kai, ya mismo bajamos.-El hombre se retiró dejando a las dos chicas nuevamente solas en la habitación, Elsa evito mirar a su hermana.

-Anna es el momento.

La princesa, paso un poco de saliva, nerviosa siguió a su hermana sin ninguna oposición y ningún intento de chantaje, todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio el cual no era incómodo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban enfrente de una gran puerta, Elsa tenía su mano en la perilla lista para girarla y poder abrir esa puerta.

-Lista Anna?-Miro de reojo a su hermana, la cual se encontraba más relajada, con un pequeño asentamiento, la mayor prosiguió a abrir la puerta, dejando ver a un peli rubio bastante nervioso, traía puesto un traje elegante nada extravagante.

Al ver a las chicas hace una reverencia Kristoff.

-Bu-buenas tardes Majestad…-El joven se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar, titubeaba con cada palabra que decía.

-Kristoff, ya he dicho que olvides eso y solo me llames por mi nombre.-Paso de largo al muchacho sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, les hico una señal a los dos chicos para que también tomara asiento en las sillas que estaban enfrente de ella.

-Ooo si le pides que te hable por tu nombre y que no haga reverencias y simplemente no puedes olvidar esto?.-Anna se quejaba mientras tomaba asiento, antes le dio un pequeño beso al rubio en la mejilla.

-Son cosas muy diferentes.-Elsa hablaba con suma tranquilidad-Y bien me podrían decir, exactamente qué relación llevan ustedes dos, les he dado el tiempo necesario para que me lo digan ya han paso cuatro meses desde que se conocen, y dudo mucho que su relación sea de solo amistad.

Los jóvenes se miraban entre sí, Elsa guardo un poco de silencio esperando respuesta por parte de alguna la cual, parecía que nunca llagaría.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Si son amigos por que los han visto besándose?-En cuando dijo esto los jóvenes enrojecieron, a la rubia le pareció gracioso pero contuvo la risa, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro. Elsa nuevamente guardo silencio esperando que alguno respondiera, ya un tanto desesperada respiro profundo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no son nada?...-Nada ninguno decía nada, solo movían los labio intentando decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de ellos, pareciera que con la mirada estuviesen hablando entre ellos.

-Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado, hablare directo, Anna sabes que dentro de unos meses será tu cumpleaños-La pelirroja solo asintió- vendrán barios reinos a presentarte a sus descendientes y…

-¿Qué?-Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por lo que decía la chica.

-Yo no quiero, ni necesito conoces a mas principitos.-Se levantó alterada la menos de su asiento.

Elsa, sonrió ya que por fin obtenía alguna respuesta, enseguida Kristoff se levantó de la silla, tomo entre sus manos las de Anna, le dedico una sonrisa a la chica, con determinación en su mirada voltea hacia Elsa, la chica también se levanta de su asiento para mirarlos directo a los ojos.

-Majes…-En cuanto iba a pronunciar la palabra Elsa, le lanzo una miradilla amenazadora, el joven sacudió su cabeza.- Que diga Elsa, yo bueno no sé si sea el adecuado para su hermana y mucho menos dignos, digo en mí no corre sangre de la nobleza, pero hay algo que sí le puedo jurar que nunca la lastimaría, y que al lado de ella quiero ir conociendo lo que es el amor verdadero… así que me gustaría que nos de su consentimiento para poder formalizar nuestro noviazgo-Mira a su pequeña princesa, la cual lo miraba con ensoñación.

Camina hasta donde estaban los chicos, pone su mano encima del de la parejita, les muestra una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que tienen mi aprobación… Kristoff, no te rebajes tanto, eres un buen hombre, aparte de ser Maestro y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle-Señala asía la medalla que traía el chico.

Anna suelta una pequeña risita, y abraza a su hermana.

-Te adoro Elsa.

El chico, por la emoción abraza a ambas chicas, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hiso y las soltó, rascándose la cabeza y algo nervioso se disculpa.

-Yo, bueno, yo…-Sin poder formular alguna palabra es sorprendido por las chicas, ya que lo jalaron para que nuevamente se incluyera en el afectuoso abrazo.

-Elsa, porque no me avías dicho de que vendría reinos el día…

-Eso, es mentira Anna..

-¿Qué?!-Ambos chicos, se sueltan del abrazo y mira a la rubia con recelo.

-Solo quería ayudarlos un poco a aclarar su situación, no tienen por qué estarse escondiendo.-La expresión de la pareja cambio a una comprensible- no les debe de importar lo que los dimas digan, saben que cuentan con migo.

Al instante Anna se le abalanzo a Kristoff, para besarlo, la rubia se sintió un poco incomoda, aclaro su garganta para darse a notar.

-Si bueno, solo tomen las cosas con calma.

Ambos se sonrojaron, desviando sus miradas.

-Jeje lo siento Elsa, me deje llevar…-Confesaba apenada.

-Muchas gracias.-Decía con total sinceridad el muchacho.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Y bien que les parece?

Sugerencias?

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
